The Enemy Returns
by kagomexkurama
Summary: Kagome is going to pay Koenma a little visit, while she is doing that Yusuke is going to be in for a surprise. Yusuke finds out that Kagome has a mate and what! She has kids and they're twins. What if Kagome is a kitsune, how will Yusuke reacts to this? Just so you know, Kagome is Yusuke's little sister. Oh no, Naraku is coming back for revenge, will he succeed.


Chapter 1: Yusuke's surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho nor Naruto Shippuden. Hey, I just wanted to know, that you gus to enjoy this story and hoped you liked it. Oh, and please-

Inuyasha: Hurry up, would ya wench!

Kagomexkurama: Kagome! Inuyash is being mean to me!

Kagome (Kagome suddenly appeared out of know where): INUYASH!

Inuyasha: K-Kagome, wait I didn't mean it-

Kagome: SIT!  
"THUD"  
Kagomexkurama: Now, Shippo would you be a dear and do the honors.

Shippo: Of course. Can you please review, pretty please with a cherry on top. (He said with very adorable face)

******

Koenma is sittting in his desk waiting for someone. Just then a portal opened and a figure step out, wearing a cape. The figure walked towards his desk sat in a seat.

"Hello Koenma. How's life been treating you. Good I hope." The figure said with an emotionless voice, which made him shivered.

"Um, may I please ask for your name." He said with a nervous smile.

"I'm not to sure about that Koenma, because you spirit detectives are going to be here in a few seconds." She said walking in the dark corner giving Koenma shivers down his spine.

Just then a portal opened and came in Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke send a murderous look to Koenma.

"What is it now toddler!" Yusuke at Koenma while Kurama was trying to calm Yusuke down until they all stopped when they heard a famine laugh.

"Well, Yusuke it has been a long time has it not and you haven't change a bit I see." The stranger said calmly.

"Do I know you?" Yusuke said with a confused look on his face.

"Yusuke, I'm hurt you don't remember your little sister" After she said that, she walked out of the shadows and took off her cape revealing a 21 year old woman. Jet black hair with blue tint in it, sapphire eyes, light pink pouty lips, hour glass body, thin waist but not too thin, healthy pale soft skin, slender legs and arms, full curves in the right places. Her hair up in a pony tail, wearing a tight green T-shirt that says 'Hey, my face is up here not on my chest' and on the back says 'Your eyes better be looking up ahead and not on my ass' in both bold letters, black short-shorts, white ankle socks and black convers. As for make up, just ust strawberry lip gloss, mascara and eye liner.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?!" said Yusuke as he ran up to her and try to hide her from his teammates.

"Awww, but Yusuke aren't I allowed to visit my big bro and besides you weren't home so I decided to come here to see you. Oh, I already know what you were doing for the last 7 years. I, too, have been doing the exact same thing as you were, that's how I got these scars on my legs, arms and on my side. See?" She said as she showed him her scars from her previous battles with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kouga and his pack, and Ayame. Yusuke's eyes widen in horror when saw those scars.

"No, mot my baby sister. I was supposed to keep you safe and not letting anyone know I had a little sister because they'll be coming after you." Yusuke's head is down in shame. Kagome came up to him and hugged him. She whispered to him.

"Oh, Yusuke it wasn't your fault and you've been protecting me for years since we were kids and look at us now, we've been fighting demons but for different reasons. You did it because you wanted a good fight and you also did it just to skip school," she paused when she felt Yusuke stiffen when he heard her say about school and she smirked. "I did it because I had an artifact to put back together and kill a half-breed that ruined my friends lives, played with their hearts and killed too many innocent people, we succeeded, we won the final battle, that was for 3 years during my teen years, everybody were just injured and they are still alive today. I said good bye to my friends and went down the well, it was hard to say good-bye to my adopted son, Shippo, but I told him to find me in this time. And for the last 4 years I moved to Konoha the hidden leaf village and there I met my love, we fell in love and I became pregnant with his child-" before she could finish she was rudely interrupted by Yusuke.

"What?! Then where is he, cause I want to meet this guy that captured my little sisters heart and beat his ass for knock-"before he could finish he, too, was interrupted by Kagome.

"You can't." She said in anger and embarrassment.

"Why not? He left you did-" but was cut off again

"He's on a mission and we're mated. We had twins, both boys. Our eldest is named Hikaru and our youngest is named Kaoru (Hikaru and Kaoru: We're in this story, too! Tamaki whined: Why aren't I in this story! Kagomexkurama: Sorry Tamaki, but I'm only going to barrow Hikaru and Kaoru, right guys. Hikaru and Kaoru: Right!) It's not strange that they always stick together and never leave each others side. They're both 3 years old and they play the funniest game with people, the game is called 'Which one is Hikaru', oh and they also play that game just to annoy them or hoping that someone will finally tell them apart. (Kaoru: That's true, right brother. Hikaru: Yes, you are right Kaoru. Kagomexkurama: Umm, guys can I continue on with the story now, if your done with your conversation that is. Hikaru and Kaoru: Why, of course kagomexkurama. Kagomexkurama: Thank you.). His father and I can tell them apart, so they were pretty happy about that, but we love playing games with them. In their game they wear hats because they have different hair styles, like Hikaru's bangs is on the left and Kaoru's is on the right, their hair is blond with black highlights,(Hikaru and Kaoru: What?! But our- kagomexkurama: HIKARU, KAORU! Not now, okay. Hikaru and Kaoru: Okay.) and they also pick their own special clothes when they play the game. Their eye color are a light shade of blue like Naruto, my mate, and oh before I forget me, my mate and my children are kitrunes, do not interrupt me Yusuke. They have our personalities, well Kaoru is more like me and Hikaru is more like his father, but they are more mischievous and love playing tricks like a true kitsune should, but somehow he inherited some of your personalities. He was just like you when you were a kid, you should have seen him Yusuke stubborn, hardheaded, overprotective and a big softie on the inside. Before you ask anything about what kind of kitsune me, Naruto and my kits are, I'm a silver kitsune, Naruto is nine-tailed kyuubi, Hikaru and Kaoru both inherited out powers. And speak of the devil." She said as she smirked.

Just as she said that the doors opened revealing a 22 year old male and he held twin boys in his arms. They jumped out of their father's arms and ran to Kagome.

"Mommy!" They yelled.

Kagome bent down and opened her arms for them to hug her. They jumped into her arms and they were telling her about their day with their father. She laughed when she heard about when they were going to the stream to fish and the twins pushed their father into the stream, they also told their father to never let your guard down when your back is turned. Kagome looked at her mate, Naruto, went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, Naruto. I, for one, never knew you could let your guard down so easily especially around Hikaru and Kaoru. You and I both know how they are." she said laughing when he started pouting like he was a child again when he was being scolded by his sensei all over again when he got into trouble.

"It's not my fault they decided to push me into the stream. Why is it always me that needed the scolding and leave those evil kits off the hook. Don't you love me anymore, Kagome" Naruto said with a fake hurt on his face. Kagome was a bout to answer, but was cut off by a yell.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Yusuke Yelled for being ignored.

The next chapter will be 'Kagome and Naruto are spirit detecives, what?!'.

Inuyasha: Hey! How come I'm not in the story kagomexkurama!

Kagomexkurama: If you keep complaining, I will kill you and you know I can because this is my story.

Inuyasha whimpered hiding behind Kagome: Okay, I'll behave now

Kagome walked towards Naruto's side: What's on your mind Naruto?

Naruto turned to look at her and blushed: W-well, I was thinking on what's the next chapter is going to be about?

Kagome smiled and had a light blush on her cheeks: Your so cute when you blush Naruto

Naruto is blushing even bright red: Uhh…. What are you saying Kagome? I'm not cute.

Kagome: But you are cute that I just want to kiss you

Kagome stood in front of him and gave him a small peck on the lips, and Naruto fainted on the spot.

Kagome giggled, Inuyasha was seething and I was awwing.


End file.
